Ultimate Crisis of Infinite Destines
by trickquestion
Summary: As a galactic horror traverses the Multieverse, devouring life, matter, and even time, countless characters are thrown adrift as entire dimensions are destroyed. Lost in time and space, the heroes and villains of all worlds must unite to end this cosmic menace. Provided they don't kill each other first...
1. Chapter 1

We begin at Earth. An Earth, one of many scattered across dimensions. This Earth sits devastated, its once great human civilization ground to dust beneath the heel of an advanced alien civilization in their quest for gold.

Today, the slavery of humanity shall end.

"While you were still learning to **SPELL YOUR NAME**..."

"Commander Terl, our scanners are picking up a super massive object heading for Earth!"

"How **DARE **you interrupt my magnificent declaration!? I should have you thrown to man animals, you insolent cur! You shall be..."

The space station was obliterated before this speech could go any further, destroyed utterly with less notice then one pays to the beating of your own heart by the being responsible.

A twisted God of Death, it fills the sky over the Earth and consumes the planet and its once advanced people. The seas are sucked dry and the crust is ripped from the mantle, and finally the molten core itself is consumed. In the course of one hour, the planet is erased.

The terrible being responsible quickly consumes the other planets of the solar system and then the light giving sun. Its insatiable hunger then drives it to consume the rest of the Psychlo empire.

* * *

**"SHORYUKEN!"**

We now move to an impass, two worlds compressed into one and wracked with violence. The fate of both planets hangs in the balance.

Ryu had just used the Dragon Punch to defeat the abomination of science known as a Nemesis. It's master, Albert Wesker and the mercenary Taskmaster also lay defeated at the hands of Ryu and his allies, Iron Fist and Rocket Raccon.

With the villains defeated, it was time to defeat Galactus, who had arrived at the merged worlds with the intention of devouring both.

**"YOU ARE NOT UNLIKE AN ANT ATTACKING THE SUN."** The cosmic being declared, raising a hand to crush the fighters...

Only to have a beam of primordial chaos strike Galactus in the back, reducing him to cosmic dust. In his place, a much larger being appeared, also drawn by the two for one deal this combined universe offered.

And unlike Galactus, this ancient being cannot be defeated by mortal hands.

As Ryu launched and endless stream of hadokens at the uncaring abomination, which had already begun to consume the planet, Albert Wesker had returned to his feet and activated his communicator.

"Doctor Doom, this being is far greater then Galactus. I propose a tactical retreat, until we discover a weakness to exploit." A few seconds later, he and Taskmaster vanished in a haze of light, leaving Nemesis behind to rot.

This dark god, which dwarfed Galactus and gave the unbridled arrogance of Victor Von Doom pause, began to consume the two world, despite the combined attacks of the inhabitants of both, whom all perished in the

Hey hey hey, what do you think you're doing here?

What do you want Deadpool?

I figured I'd stop by for for some chimichangas, maybe a bottle of OJ, and YOUR LEFT BUTTCHEEK ON A PLATE FOR TRYING TO KILL ME OFF!

I need to do something to show how powerful our cosmic villain is, besides I'm more familiar with DC then Marvel, this seemed as good a way as any.

Dude, he killed Galactus and ate John Travolta, I think you made your point! By the way, who is our villain? You haven't used his name yet.

Oh, it's Unicron.

You mean Robo-Satan? Eh, not a bad choice. Now, about me dying...

If it will get you to leave, I'll say you miraculously survived and went to another dimension. It's lazy, but people like you despite how annoying you are in person.

While you're at it, could you save the rest of these shmucks too?

Why Deadpool, I never took you for the sentimental type.

Yeah, well, MODOK owes me twenty bucks, the ladies are a pretty fine bunch of chikas, and I have a number of erotic fantasies about shooting, stabbing, and otherwise mutilating the guys that I want to see come true.

...

Alright, you win, I'll save everyone. It's a complete ass pull, but if it will get you to leave, then it's a small sacrifice.

Cool beans, author bro! Just remember that the Fourth Wall won't save you from me.

Get out of my office Deadpool.

Ahem, and so, when Unicron consumed the combined Marvel-Capcom worlds, all the important characters miraculously vanished to other universes while billions of ordinary civilians were killed, as two universes were consumed in a single go. With yet another part of the multiverse dead, Unicron shifted dimensions to continue his mission of destroying all life, time and matter save for himself.

* * *

Albert Wesker found himself face down in the grass after his unlikely survival. After putting on a new pair of sunglasses he kept in his coat, the mutant examined his surroundings.

He appeared to be on a sandy beach, likely a tropical island, judging by the palm trees and sunny skies. A volcano could be seen in the distance, and a town much closer.

Wesker smiled a cold, sinister smile as he began to pace towards Delfino Plaza.

"An all new world..."

That was when a Go-Kart slammed into him.

* * *

Taskmaster, on the other hand, had found himself in a dense forest. He had been wandering for a few minutes when he happened upon a sword stuck in a pedestal. "My blade has been gettin a little dull..." he thought while reaching out to grab it.

A light in the corner of his eye sent Taskmaster into a backwards roll, causing the boomerang to narrowly miss his head. An older teen in a green tunic and tights caught it.

"What, first a raccoon, now Peter Pan? You think you got what it takes chump?" The mercenary taunted while drawing his first sword.

Link, the Hero of Time, simply meet the gaze of the man in the skull mask and readied his own blade.

* * *

Ryu encountered far less pain upon awakening. In fact, the sight that greeted his eyes was rather pleasant. It was a chinese woman in a blue outfit with braided brown hair. "Chun-Li?"

Ryu didn't hear off of her response, but he did comprehend the end of her sentence.

"Wee-Woo-Wee-Woo."


	2. Chapter 2

Wesker holstered his pistol and picked his sunglasses out of the dirt. On the other side of the road, the Go-Kart that had run him over lay burning. Off in the distence, Albert could see two large figures approaching him. As they came closera now intrigued Wesker could see that they appeared to be plant people, walking on two legs with miniature trees growing from their heads.

Interested in learning about these strange creatures and the world he was now in, Albert Wesker did not resist when they arrested him, reasoning he could probably escape and kill everyone if it became neccesary.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hyrule, Taskmaster continued to duel Link. Neither one had gained the advantage, though Taskmaster was slowly learning the Hero of Time's moves.

After blocking Link's sword with his shield, Taskmaster slashed his sword sideways, which Link doged with a backwards roll. After he completed his move, Link stayed on his knees, readied a bomb, and rolled it at Taskmaster like a bowling ball.

The primitive grenade fell short of hurting the mercanery, but the concusive force did knock him off his feat. Link drew his bow and fired an arrow at Taskmaster, who rolled to the side, causing the arrow to strike a tree. Avoiding a few more arrows, Taskmaster got out his own bow and fired back. After exchanging a few bolts, they both got in a precise shot that severed the bow strings on both their weapons.

Link and Taskmaster returned sword on sword combat. Taskmaster was by now copying Link exactly, and eventually created a deadlock, the two of them locked together, pushing their blades together with equal force.

Just as Taskmaster planned.

With Link focused entirely on breaking the deadlock, he didn't notice the subtle footwork Taskmaster was doing until the mercenary slammed his foot into Link's groin.

Despite being a legendary hero, Link is still a man, and as such, doubled over in pain accordingly. With the deadlock broken, Taskmaster ended the fight by slamming his shield into Link's head, rendering his foe unconscious.

"Thanks for the moves kid." He commented before turning back towards the Master Sword. Instead of an awesome blade, all he got was a face full of blue fairy. Navi, outraged at such a dirty trick being used to defeat Link, decided to her best to protect the Master Sword the only way she knew how...

"HEY! HEY! LOOK! HEY! LOOK! HEY! HEY!"

**BANG!**

Taskmaster holstered his pistol as Navi fell to the ground dead. The mercenary, after a bit of struggle, pried the Master Sword from its pedestel, gave it a few practice swings, then sauntered off with it.

* * *

"And so, your honor, I'm sure you'll agree with me that this whole affair was simply an... Unfortunate accident." Wesker explained in the smoothest voice he could muster to the judge.

_"Fascinating. A species of sentient plants that worship the sun. The possibilities are endless."_

"Never the less, the race you interrupted has been advertised for some time now, so the court finds you guilty of gross negligence, and interfering with tourist activity, the lifeblood of Isle Delfinos economy."

_"Though their biology is fascinating, they're every bit as weak and disgusting as humanity. Once I've learned what I need, they shall suffer judgement."_

_"_Your sentence shall be community service: You are to assist in the search for the Shine Sprites that this recent surge of pollution has driven away. You are free to move about Isle Delfino to accomplish your mission, but you may not leave." The Pianta Judge declared. "Court Adjourned!"

Wesker had to surpress a sinister grin as the Isle Delfino legal system played right into his hands...

* * *

Ryu is now sitting in the inner sanctum of a martial arts dojo the strange woman (who had revealed her name to be Ling) had lead him to. Before him sat the master of the dojo.

"I thank you for your hospitality, and hope to repay your kindness."

"Hey, don't worry about it." the Master assured him. "Although, if you wouldn't mind, could you show me your tongue?"

Ryu was a bit surprised by this, but obliged the old man. Upon seeing the Street Fighter's tongue was completely normal, he slouched over with a sigh. "So you are not the Choosen one. When while the one capable of defeating Betty emerge?"

"Betty?" Ryu asked in complete seriousness.

"Yes. Betty is an evil man, unstoppable in combat, who has terrorized this region for too long." The old Master continued. "Long ago, I was told there would be a Choosen One.

_Flashback_

"There will be a Choosen One."

_End Flashback._

"Then he explained the significance."

_Flashback_

"It will be significant."

_End Flashback_

Ryu now stood up. "I may not be the Choosen One you speak of, but I will not allow this Betty's crimes to go unpunished. I will save your people!" He declared before rushing off.

The Old Master sighed. "Well, he's dead. One of you, run out and get some Taco Bell, we'll serve it at his funeral!"

Later that day, Ryu stood outside the town hall, where Betty, known previously as Master Pain, was inside threatening the mayor. Ryu had gotten his attention by punching one of his many henchmen through a window. "Your evil stops today Betty." Ryu declared.

"Alrighty then, I'll bounce your baby booty neihhh." He then gestured to another henchmen. "Hit it!"

_I like big BUTTS and I cannot lie! _Began to play on a period inaccurate boom box as the two began fighting. Ryu opens up with a shoryuken, but Betty catches his rising fist and uses his free hand to punch Ryu in the face.

_You other brothers can't deny! _Ryu goes for a leg sweep, but Betty jumps up then sends a downwards karate chop at the Street Fighter's head, but Ryu catches this and sends an upward kick into Betty's chin, causing him to stumble backwards.

_When a girl walks in with that itty bitty waist and that round thing in your face... _Ryu lunges forward to work the body, but his fists come into contact with pointy metal pyramids seemingly sown into Betty's tunic. The sharp, unexpected pain caused Ryu to step back. If he couldn't punch his foe, he'd have to use the hadoken. He held his hands in the position, then fired the blue sphere at Betty.

Betty has his own projectile, though, and an iron claw on a chain, went through the hadoken, dissipating it into thin air.

_You get SPRUNG!_

__And at that moment, Ryu learned something very important about sharp, metal claws.

THEY HURT LIKE CRAP, MAN!

_Don't want none unless you got BUNS honey!_

* * *

A/N: OK, the last part might require some clarification. Ryu has been cast into the world of Kung Pow, Enter the Fist! a ridiculously stupid but hilarious editing and "creative" translation of a stock Chinese martial arts film.

And Wesker is in Super Mario Sunshine, which he will be the protagonist of rather then Mario.


End file.
